And She Will Be Loved
by Chocolat Mieux 9
Summary: Was That Damned War. Draco and Hermione fall in love. Wait, what? Splitting souls? The pureblood's what? Hold on, Ginny's pregnant? Where's Harry? And why are there kids walking around grounds that look like some very familiar people? Love? Yeah, right.RR
1. The Purest Vow

_McGonagall instructed them to form a circle around her, each one on either side of her and their arms clutching to the elbows of the other. She seized a broad book, its cover looking quite evil and dark._

"_The darkening power of fiery taboo rising…" McGonagall began, the room instantly darkening by the hushed 'whoosh' of the candles' flames being sucked away._

"_The two sides commence a Vow of trust, truth, honesty to one another and another to one through the very souls of the opposite adversaries." _

_The book began to glow, and thread-like flow of lights began to snake around Draco and Hermione, caressing their bodies and wrapping around their arms. _

"_One Draconus Lucius Malfoy has whole-heartily agreed to the protection and care to one Hermione Jane Granger." _

_McGonagall said to the large shine of soul-ish light, dwarfish to Draco's size of five-foot-eleven, and had thin arm-like threads of light over his own, its 'hands' over his wrists._

"_Mister Malfoy, do you not agree whole-heartily?" _

_Draco looked at Hermione and said. "Yes, I, Draconus Lucius Malfoy, agree whole-heartily under my own will and soul that I will protect and care for one Hermione Jane Granger." _

_McGonagall smiled severely, and turned to Hermione. _

"_One Hermione Jane Granger has whole-heartily agreed to the healing and care to one Draconus Lucius Malfoy." She said to the shine of soul-ish thread enveloping Hermione in it's lean, yet lofty and substantial form, it's hand-like light gripped Hermione's gently. _

"_Miss Granger, do you not agree whole-heartily?"_

_She stared at Draco and spoke aloud, "Yes, I, Hermione Jane Granger, agree whole-heartily under my own will and soul that I will heal and care for one Draconus Lucius Malfoy."_

_McGonagall snapped the book shut, light still emitting from it. "Then, your fates are conserved! Knowing that if you were to fail your duties to each other, you were to die, and the other lay half-dead, state the words of the seal." _

_Draco and Hermione felt the light souls become just a bit firmer on their grasps and pressed against their backs more. Both looked each other in the eye and recited:_

"_Dimidium Animus Eximo Infragilis Voveo Reus Colligo Inimicus!" _

_The lights became much more firmer, like flesh. "Now, you have split your soul, using the truest and purest White magic!" The flesh creatures gained color. _

"_You both now have half of the other's soul!" _

_Draco's eyes widened as he turned around to see Hermione in a white flowing dress, smiling almost lovingly at him her arms stretching out, as if to hug him._

_Hermione turned around and saw Draco, in a loose white button-down shirt only using one button to close the shirt , and wearing white slacks; spreading his arms open in the same fashion as Hermione's soul and smiling just as tenderly. _

'_**Malfoy? Smiling sweetly?' I suppose this would be the only time I'd see that.'** Hermione thought._

_She turned her head to McGonagall, who was smiling at the souls. She noticed that both of the actual people were staring at her a minute later. _

"_Ah, yes. Go ahead and step up to them." She said cheerfully. _

_Draco put up a macho look and took a giant step up to Hermione's soul. _

"_Hello, my Draconus." She said, her voice angelic and airy. Draco cringed back, appalled by her tone with him. _

"_Hello, my dearest Hermione." Draco's soul whispered in her ear when she walked hesitantly up. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Hermione squeaked and stood frozen in shock as the soul began to whisper sweet, loving nothings in her ear._

_McGonagall chuckled faintly. "You've already split your soul, and it seems your soul already has gotten attached to him." She pointed to the soul, who was gazing at Draco and holding his hand. "Only when you've accepted the soul, can you start. And if you move away from the circle, you'll die, leaving the other with half a soul."_

_Hermione looked at Draco's soul, it fixed its eyes on hers sadly. _

"_Hermione, I don't want you to die." It said. _

"_My Draco, I don't want you to die either." Said Hermione's soul. _

"_So accept us into you." They said in unison. _

_Hermione sighed and nodded. "I accept." _

_Draco rolled his eyes. _"_I accept."_

_The souls smiled, sincerely with a hint of mischief. _

"_Good. My Draco…"Hermione's soul kissed him warmly._

"_My love, Hermione." Draco's soul kissed her with a softly burning passion._


	2. Damn you, Malfoy!

Chapter 2

"Damn you Malfoy!"

(Seven hours ago)

"**H**arry!" Hermione cried out as she clutched a piece of parchment in her hand. "No…No…" She slid down the balcony wall as tears ran down her tanned cheeks. She opened the crumbled letter to read again…surely her eyes _must_ be deceiving her.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm so sorry to say that Mr. Potter has been captured. He was extremely brave but, in the end, was caught by Lucius Malfoy. He was taken to a secret base, according to our insider. _

_Once again Miss Granger, I'm terribly sorry._

_Yours Truly,_

_Theodore Flitwick _

Although the letter seemed monotonous, the ink was blurred with tears not from Hermione.

Hermione ran back into the Heads' common room, dashing past a dozing Draco (whom she didn't notice), crashing her entire weight into the sofa; the sofa teetering on its legs, thumping loudly enough to wake the sleeping Head Boy.

"What the bloody Merlin is going on, Granger?!" Shouted an appalled Draco.

Hermione didn't respond, she just stayed buried into the crease of the couch, her sobbing gasps hitting Draco's ears. "Gr-Granger?" He whispered, concerned. He had never seen Hermione cry.

"Granger? Are you alright?" He got up, gently shaking her. She smacked his hand away, looking deep into his silver irises, a flame of pure hatred glowed in her eyes, Draco noticed, before she pounced on him. "Dammit Granger!" Draco struggled to get Hermione off of him. After a few minutes, she collapsed on top of him, her body limp and her breathing not heard. _Did she kill herself or something? _Draco tried to get up, but her tiny hands were clinging onto his robes. He saw the piece of parchment that she had in her hand on the floor beside him. His eyes opened wide.

"No…"

"Damn you Malfoy!" Hermione sobbed. "Damn you and this damned war!"

-----------

_Sorry for making this so short, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. This was kind of just a filler, so you'd know what happened to Harry. I might put up another one tomorrow morning or tonight so I can start with the real show. Oh, and please review! I want to know what you think! And tell me what you want to see in the story. A little more romance? A tad more smut later on? Some gore? A lot of Hermione and Draco arguing? _

_But, for right now, how about a tasty tidbit and a few questions?_

_-"Hermione, I'm carrying his child."_

_-"You two have to draw the Dark Lord to Hogwarts"_

_-"He can't stand love! Just go with that!"_

_-"How can you stand that Muttblood?" "Muttblood?"_

_-"No…please...I'm not ready for that yet, Draco…"_

_Interesting? Review._


	3. Upset Stomach

_Thank you all for the reviews! I swear, I thought I'd get flamed! (not that I want to! ;) I want to at least get twelve reviews in all before I set up the next chappy (No, not the rabbit)(And if I get twenty, I might put up an especially juicy and interesting chapter) I really love your reviews, and I thrive off of them._

_Any who, without further ado, here is chapter three of 'That Damned War'. Enjoy!_

_----------_

_**Chapter Three**_

**_Upset Stomach_**

(5 hours ago)

"**G**inny?"Hermione quietly knocked on Ginny's private dorm-room door, given to her by Harry.

"Gin, it's me. Open up."

The door swung open to reveal a weeping Ginny Weasley, her flaming hair whipped across her dark plum bedspread and her gasping sobs were heard even through the thick comforter and over-fluffed pillow.

"Ginny…are you alright?" Hermione asked tenderly. Ginny sent a watery glare at Hermione, her face pink and swollen.

"No." She blubbered, her sinuses congested. "Harry's gone. Probably dead for all I helluva lotta know!" She stuffed the pillow into her face and screamed abruptly. Hermione plugged her ears and ducked, for she knew Ginny's screaming would usually end with whatever she could find being thrown across the room; a large crashing shatter of glass was heard and Hermione popped her head up. It was only a lamp.

"_Reparo_." Hermione whispered, and the glass flew back up onto the nightstand to its original design.

"Ginny, I know that Harry is important to you, even more important to you than to the rest of us because you love him. But, that doesn't mean you have to get all crazy."

Ginny winced at Hermione's loud talking. "Quiet down, would ya?" She grumbled, holding her flat stomach.

"Ginny…what's with your stomach?"

"Just leave me alone, 'Mione. I'm completely fine. I'm just upset, and it's hurting my stomach, that's all."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced, but decided to drop it. "Alright, I'll be in the Heads' dorm if you need another target. On second thought, get your brother to do that." She and Ginny shared a laugh and Hermione exited the room.

_----------_

Ginny smiled and closed the door behind Hermione.

_Oh hell, what am I going to tell them?_

She sat back down on the bedspread, tapping her stomach with her wand. Her abdomen immediately grew in size.

Yes. Sixteen year old Ginerva was five months pregnant. She rubbed her belly and sighed, feeling the baby kick lightly near her belly button at her anguish.

"Gin? Can I come in?"

Ginny quickly smiled at the voice. Opening the door, the boy hugged her and rubbed her stomach. He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Ginny laughed.

"Blaise!"

_----------_

Ginny later on went to the Heads' dorm. According to Blaise's fabulous advice, he should tell her best friend that she was pregnant, because if she didn't tell her soon, she'd betray Hermione's trust.

"Hermione?" Ginny yelled through the portrait door.

"Oh. Miss Granger is probably upstairs, Miss Weasley. I'll fetch 'er though." The portrait of a blonde little Olden English girl with an umbrella in the city smiled and walked out of her portrait.

The portrait door swung open to reveal a zoning Hermione in a cushiony armchair.

"Hermione…" Ginny began. Hermione stood up, shocked at her stomach's size.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione…I'm pregnant…" Ginny whispered, feeling suddenly dizzy and shaky on her thin legs.

"What?" Hermione asked, running over to hold up her friend.

Ginny lifted her left hand, which clutched the letter from Flitwick about Harry's capture.

"_Hermione, I'm carrying his child."_

_----------_

_Bet you didn't expect to see the Slytherin Sex God's best friend there did you? And what's going to happen to Ginny after that sudden dizzy spell? And what about her baby? Do you think something's going on between Gin and Blaise? _

_I might have a clue what's going to happen. But maybe you should tell me what you want as well. I mean, the reader's always right._

_I have a new game. I want everyone to guess the bits of dialect I put in. If you guess it right, I shout out at you a lovely congrats. If I like what you wrote, even if it's not right but is REALLY delicious, then I'll put it in the story! _

_Here's another delectable little tidbit. Have fun figuring this out._

_Congratulations **SexyGreenEyes **for figuring out "Hermione, I'm carrying his child." was Ginerva Weasley!!!_

_----------_

_Enjoy this!_

_-"Come near him again and I'll blow your head off." "Like to see you try, slut."_

_-"Oh, hell's bells, Hermione, just admit it! We're in love!"_

_- "Ron, I can't do that! I'm engaged."_

_- "Holy…Malfoy has one big rock!"_

_-"Not only for Harry…but for the rest of the world, this child will be birthed by true love…" _

_-"Mister Malfoy! Control yourself!" _

_-"Sorry, professor. But my condition is getting worse…"_

_Have fun! Review._


	4. Ginny's Promise

_I really like the reviews I'm getting, but, it seems no one can guess my game! (Tear) But, oh well, I don't mind; I just love to write. Sorry it took me so damn long, I had FCAT prep and now doing FCAT. Gay little testing shit._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Tear) But if I did, it wouldn't be a children's book ;-p Nor do I own Dark Mousy the Infamous Phantom Thief, (but if I did…ah, the wonderful things I could do…dreamy face)_

_Any who, without further ado, here is Chappy four (Wow! Already?) of 'That Damned War'. Enjoy! Ooh! I made a rhyme! Four; War! Lord, I need to stop eating so much ramen…_

_----------------------_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ginny's Promise**_

**_---------------------_**

_(1 hour before)_

"What the hell's going on, Granger?" Draco hollered, practically flying over the staircase. His eyes dawned on the Weasley that Hermione was holding up.

"What the bloody fu…"

"There's no time for that, Malfoy." Hermione snapped. "Help me get her to the hospital wing! Something could be wrong, and the baby could get hurt."

Draco, who was holding up Ginny by the arm, (a look of displeasure contorted his features) dropped her, nearly dropping all of Ginny if Hermione didn't swoop down and catch her.

"Malfoy, you arrogant dumbass! Didn't you hear what I said?" She bellowed, then murmuring as she got up, "Stupid rich bastard..."

Draco's face was now elongated in shock; His mouth open wide and his milky silver eyes widened. "The Weaslette? She's knocked up?"

Hermione glared at him for his term of 'pregnant' and calling Ginny 'Weaslette', then nodded. "Yes. She's pregnant."

"Holy—"

"Help me get the blasted girl to Madame damn Pomfrey you fuckin' arse wipe," Hermione roared, definitely getting the Slytherin's attention with the use of language.

"Damn, Malfoy!"

------------------------

After Draco frantically sprinting to his room to get his broom and the two taking off with an unconscious Ginny, they reached the hospital wing's window. Draco tapped on the frosted glass and a startled Madame Pomfrey opened the double-leafed window.

"Dear Merlin, this child is with children and you're _flying her?"_

"Good grief, woman, it was faster and a _hell_ of a lot _lighter_ flying her heavy, impregnated arse over here than carrying her!" Draco barked.

"Miss Granger, what happened?"

"I just got a dizzy spell, that's all. I just need some rest…and maybe a headache potion."

Everyone turned to see Ginny smiling weakly, wincing a bit and rubbing her tummy.

"I guess now my secret's out. Sorry everyone." She murmured. The door burst open and a silhouette of a boy came strolling in. It was Blaise. He saw Hermione and Draco and smiled.

"Hi…Blaise."

Blaise's violet eyes widened at the sight of Ginny. "Oh…Merda(1)!" He cried, running over to her. "How…what…why are you here?!" He stuttered.

"The better question is, Mister Zabini, what in Merlin's beard are you doing in my hospital?" Pomfrey asked.

Blaise grinned. "I saw these two flying top speed over here. I wanted to see what was going on; because, as you know Madame Pomfrey, these two are Heads, and if Draco grabbed his broom and was flying at over one hundred and fifty kilometers per hour, with no one other than the Head Girl on the back, wouldn't you say something was going on?" He finished innocently and shrugged, holding Ginny's hand.

"I'ma sorry ter intuhrupt yeh li'l lovefest, but I gotta talk tuh Madame Pamfrey 'bout the pumpkins for teh Hallerween Ball." Boomed Hagrid's voice. Pomfrey nodded quickly at Hagrid and shooed him inside her office.

"I want everyone who is not Ginerva Weasley, or impregnated out!" Everyone scurried out, waving (and sneering (and quick pecking of the cheek-ing)) to Ginny and left, but not before hearing Hagrid shriek, "IMPREGNATED?!"

----------------------------

Ginny smiled at Hagrid's cry. She could practically see his horrified face, as if he didn't know this was coming up. He knew about her and Harry, and everything, even promised that if they had a baby, he'd help take care of it.

She felt the fetus kick and she chuckled. "Now, now little one, I'm sure you'll be out soon." She replied to the kicks, rubbing her stomach lightly. She turned her face to the window, where the sun was nearly setting, it being October and 7:13pm.

She fell into a peaceful sleep, the baby calming down and resting as well.

-------------------------

"_Harry…where are you taking me?" Fifteen year old Ginny Weasley giggled as her boyfriend, the famous Harry Potter, piggy-backed her up to the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor Dorm was. _

"_Are you taking me to the dorm?"_

_No answer._

"_**Harry…**" He shushed her, walking to a painting of Dark the Infamous Phantom Thief. _

"_Password?" Dark asked, smirking and flexing his onyx wings. _

"_Password?" Stated a confused Ginny. _

"_Mecca." Harry replied, and the Phantom Thief spread his wings out fully. "Enter." He said in a flurry of black feathers. The portrait opened, and inside was a large and beautiful room in reds and dark plums. _

"_Harry!" Ginny breathed. "It's beautiful."_

"_Yes, but not as beautiful as you, Gin." Harry said as he set her down in the bedroom._

_He laid her down on the bed. "Harry…" She mumbled as he began to kiss down her throat, finding her weak spot and gently nursing it. "Gin," Harry began. "I'm going to leave for Voldemort tomorrow. I want our last meeting unforgettable." He got off of her and look her in the eye as she began to sit up. "But I completely understand if you don't want this. I won't force you, and I don't want you to do it because I want you to. Our first time is going to be special. But it won't be if only one of us wants it." Ginny looked into his vivid emerald eyes and nodded. "I want this Harry. Just as bad as you do." He smiled and kissed her with a hunger and pleading passion. _

_He laid her down, they stripped each other, and began their lovemaking. She fell asleep. Harry was gone the next morning. His note asked her to promise to keep their baby if she became pregnant. She expected that...and cried._

_---------------------------_

_Soooo SOOOOOOORRRRY!!! I hate testing!!! But! I am going to try to get my chapters updated faster! And keep reviewing! _

_.:.Here's some fun! .:._

_---------------------------_

_- "I've seen what they've done to just the muggleborns, 'Mione. Think of what they'll do to Harry!"_

_- "Come near him again and I'll blow your head off." _

_-"I'd like to see you try, slut."_

_- "Hermione, how could you do this to me?!"_

_-"Dear Merlin...this link will tear the boy apart!"_

_-"Grang...Hermione...I have something to tell you..."_

_Trust me, the next chap will be interesting and up by Friday._

_Review._


	5. The Angel's Soul Scroll

_----------------_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Angel Soul's scroll**_

_----------------_

( _7 minutes before )_

It was late night…Hermione and Draco were in their Heads dorm, in their night dressings. Hermione was twiddling her plain little quill between her fingers, her nose buried in _Hogwarts: A History Volume XI_.Draco's peacock quill was randomly dotting his parchment as he was reading _The Olde Moste Wicked and Wilde Spells and Charmes. _They both sat on the couch, ignoring each other.

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! A professor is here to see you two!" The portrait shrieked out to them and swung the door open. McGonagall walked into the Head dorm.

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall called quickly and stiffly, "I need you to come with me…_immediately._"

Standing quickly, the two summoned their robes and shuffled out of the dorm.

"Professor, what is going on?" Hermione panted as she tried to keep up with McGonagall in the darkened corridors. Draco, though trying his best as well to keep up, was smoothly strutting down the hall five steps behind Hermione, who was already ten steps or so behind.

"This is something I can not tell you myself, Miss Granger." McGonagall said without slowing a step and with even breath. "At least, I can't tell you everything; and all I know can not be said out in the open."

They reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. "Dum-Dum," McGonagall said to the stone creature, which looked up at her with only its eyes and grinned nastily.

"Cute nickname, Professor," The gargoyles oily voice made Hermione frown. "Weird if it's really a sweet." The gargoyle leaped out of their way and looked at Draco and Hermione with its nasty little grin until they moved past it and stepped upon the stairway with the golden eagle.

As the stairs rotated upward, Hermione fidgeted with her tiny hands and Draco ran his hands through his un-gelled hair repeatedly. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, you're not in any trouble!" Snapped McGonagall, thoroughly irritated with their constant fidgets and twitches.

The eagle creaked to a stop, and the pair and McGonagall stood facing Dumbledore, whose face looked sober but his twinkling eyes betraying him.

"Hello, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, Minerva." Dumbledore sat at his large wooden desk, "Lemonhead?" He opened a tin on his desk, bright balls of yellow floated out of the tin and lazily hovered two inches or so above it.

"No thank you, Albus." McGonagall crossed the room and sat down on an overstuffed armchair. "Come now, Minerva. Nothing's better than relieving your stress with a sweet and sour Muggle treat." The floating orbs slowly crept towards her; as if to sneak attack her. She gave them a sharp look and they zoomed back to their original positions.

"Mister Malfoy?" Draco held out his palm and a lemonhead whizzed over to him. Hermione shook her head but one flew over to her too and conked her upside the head again and again until she accepted it.

"Now, what are we here for, Professor?" Draco and Hermione sat down neatly onto the loveseat facing Dumbledore, who was childishly experimentally licking the speckled, pinkish candy-coated shell of what seemed to be a 'Levitating Lolli-Ball': he wasn't noticing that he was floating a few inches above his desk.

"Albus," McGonagall said sharply. Dumbledore removed the large, multicolored orb from his wrinkled, now multicolored mouth and he floated back down onto his chair. McGonagall muttered, "I swear, you're more like a child than most of the children."

"Ah, yes. Now…Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger," Dumbledore stood, the usual mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. "I have a special message for you." He waved his wand over his desk and a golden egg, much like the ones from the Triwizard Tournament, appeared and primly set itself down on its rounded bottom.

"What's this?" Hermione came close to it, her eyes wide as she moved her head around the sparkling gold egg.

"It's an egg, Granger. Obviously," Draco leaned in as well seeing that it was cut in half, a small hinge in the back. "Oi, there's something inside…" He grasped the egg and tried to open it. "No!" Hermione covered her ears and ducked away from the egg; glimpsing at the professors, who did absolutely nothing.

The shriek was inevitable, but to Draco it was a complete shock. He cried out in surprise and dropped the egg. It fell with a _clang!_ and shut closed, silencing the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Draco gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"A Mermaid's Egg." Hermione whispered, picking it up and cradling it. She turned to the professors, both twirled their wands about to relinquish the _Silencio _spell from their ears. "Why are you giving this to us, Professor?"

Dumbledore took the Egg and tapped his wand to it. "_Abutor Solvo." _The Egg glowed and dulled back to its original gold and Dumbledore handed it back to Hermione, who hesitantly accepted.

"Open it." He said, stepping back. Hermione eyed the Egg suspiciously then creaked it open slightly. The creepy, silk sound of the Mermaids singing poured out of the Egg.

_**Of Mud and of Murmurs, the heirs both do sighs**_

_**From relapse and murders, the answer both lies**_

_**In flesh and of soul and in blood the War ends**_

_**And a new fancy flourished from untrusted bends**_

_**But do not be deceived by false lovings and lust **_

_**For Mud- and Pure-blood soul intertwined is the must.**_

The Egg closed with a _snap!_ And Hermione and Draco stared dumbly at it.

Silence….

"Wha?" Draco opened his mouth and slackened his jaw. "What in the name of Merlin's droopy left arse cheek is that supposed to mean?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione snapped at his language. She sat back down on her chair and rubbed her hand over the smooth texture of the Egg. "So…Professors, what is that poem supposed to mean? 'Murmurs and Mud', and 'false loving and lust' and 'Mud- and Pure-blood souls intertwining'?"

"It means, Miss Granger," Dumbledore waved his wand and a long piece of rolled parchment flew across the room into McGonagall's hands. "That you two will follow Minerva to the top of the Astronomy Tower and complete this task. The whole world depends on you two now…" He peered over his glasses and said gravely, "even Harry."

Hermione felt a hard tug at her heart and a lump formed in her throat. "Right, professor." McGonagall started for the door and Hermione followed suit, the heavy burden of the world beginning to rest upon her freckled shoulders. Draco followed behind, his face hiding his genuine interest in what was about to happen.


End file.
